Glimmering Hearts
by Pika-Thunder
Summary: When Roxas finds himself as an Eevee in an unfamiliar land called Unova, he finds that his previous life as a nobody rapidly changes. Becoming the Pokemon of a legendary trainer in Unova, he embraces life as an Eevee. However, when Team Plasma rebuilds up and Ghetsis comes up with a master plan, he will have to confront old friends & enemies. Rewrite to Shadow Hearts.


**Hello everyone! This is a rewrite to one of my older stories, Shadow Hearts. I completely ran out of ideas for that story, so I'm publishing this. The reason I didn't give up entirely was because I was listening to the new song Skyfall by Adele, and for some reason, it inspired me. Also, think of it as a rewrite for another one of my stories, Withering Flower. So, here goes! I own nothing, and enjoy!**

_If your world falls apart, what would you grasp on for eternity?_

He sat atop of the tall tree, casually eating a Paopu Fruit alone. The sun was setting, giving the sky an orange color. The sixteen-year-old boy placed his arms behind his head, relaxing. It was beautiful to watch the sunset. He watched as the sun gradually descended in the sky. A small smile crossed his face.

Suddenly, Sora noticed a black crack in the sky rapidly forming. He looked up at it, perplexed. Evidently, it was out of place with the sunset. Suddenly, the large black crack started widening and swiftly engulfed the entire sky. Puzzled, Sora slid down the tree, and turned around. The darkness was descending from the sky and slowly covering the beach.

"Kairi! Riku!" Sora cried out. He rapidly turned, hoping to find his friends. "Tidus! Wakka! Selphie!" Again there was no reply. Suddenly, the darkness surrounded him. Sora cried out, before sinking to his knees and falling unconscious.

* * *

The waves crashed against the shore, gingerly stroking it. The sand felt soft and warm when Roxas awoke. His eyes gradually opened, revealing the presence of an older woman condescending over him. For some arbitrary reason, she seemed extremely large and almost doubled his size. He slowly attempted to stand up, but fell over, realizing that he couldn't accurately. He looked down at the ground, and saw what he assumed were feet. They were brown and furry and there were four of them. Perplexed, he glanced back up at the woman, who still appeared to be extremely tall.

"What's an Eevee doing here on Undella Bay? Eevees aren't even ordinarily found in Unova. How intriguing." Without further warning, Roxas was suddenly elevated from the ground and being held in the woman's hands. She examined him. "There's something unordinary about this Eevee…huh. I ought to take him back to the lab." The woman held up a red ball-like thing. She pressed it against him, and he felt the ball enclose him. Stunned, Roxas heard the ball beep. He realized he was suddenly inside of a ball. How could something that small be able to fit him in? He took this time to gather his thoughts and confusion. Why was he in Undella Bay, or wherever he was? How did he get here? The last thing he remembered was fighting Sora. Where was Sora? However, there was one question that overpowered everything else: What on earth was he?

Before he knew it, Roxas was summoned and he could see the world again. He was inside of a Pokémon laboratory. He looked around, and noticed a weird blue thing next to him. Roxas did not even know what to make of it. However, he figured he'd try talking to it. It wasn't a human either, right?

"Excuse me… do you know where we are?" Roxas asked. The figure looked up at him, and rolled its eyes.

"We're in the Nuvema Town Laboratory," The figure muttered, as a matter-of-fact. "Come to think of it, there aren't Eevees around here normally…"

"Am I an Eevee?" The figure stared at Roxas.

"No shit Sherlock." Roxas looked at the ground.

"Look… I'm a bit… confused. I don't know how to explain this, but I was transformed into this…Eevee-thing. Could you tell me a bit about where we are?"

"You're an idiot." The figure turned away, and stopped talking to him. Roxas sighed, and looked away as well. Suddenly, there was a giant human that walked into the Pokémon Laboratory.

"Welcome to the Lab! I presume you've heard of me? My name is Professor Juniper, and it is an honor to become acquainted with you. Might I ask what your name is?" Roxas looked up, seeing the woman that initially discovered him speaking.

"My name is Nate, and I am interested in collecting Pokémon," Nate replied.

"Great! Unfortunately, two kids recently obtained Pokémon of their own, so I only have one left, and that's Oshawott." Roxas looked over to his side, seeing the Oshawott beaming at Nate. "Oshawott is at level five and is water. She has the sassy nature and the ability Torrent." Roxas was confused again; what was a Pokémon?

"What about that Eevee?" Nate asked.

"Oh, I'm running a couple of studies on him. I'm not freely giving him out to trainers yet," Juniper stated. Nate nodded, picking up the Oshawott. Oshawott stuck her tongue at Roxas. He merely rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry little Eevee; I'm going to give you to someone that will care for you." Juniper said to Roxas. Roxas wondered if he could reply to her.

"What am I?" Roxas asked. Juniper patted his head, but seemed to ignore his question. Okay…

Suddenly, a girl with a brown ponytail made her way into the laboratory. She wore a black vest with a white tank top underneath. She wore jean shorts with that and a white visor on her head.

"It's been a while, Professor Juniper." Juniper smiled, and hugged her.

"It sure has been Arianna Blanche. Man, you've disappeared off the face of the earth for two years! Where have you been?"

"I traveled around in Sinnoh, searching for… someone." Arianna shook her head slowly. "Why did you call me in?"

"Oh I was going to give you to…" Juniper's voice trailed off when a man entered the room.

"No way… Arianna?! Wow! How long has it been…two years?!" Arianna smiled, and nodded.

"Hello Cedric." Cedric smiled at her.

"Anyway, I was saying. I discovered this Eevee at Undella Bay. I couldn't think of anyone better to take care of it than you. I'm so happy I got contact with you," Arianna smiled.

"I'll be happy to take care of him." Arianna scooped Roxas in her arms. "An Eevee, hm? They aren't very common around here. I know Amanita has an Eevee, and a girl I met named Bebe had one."

"There's something unique about him, but I can't quite place it. Take care of him for me, alright?" Arianna nodded, as she left the laboratory. Suddenly, a blonde girl with a giant green hat and pink glasses started running towards the lab.

"Professor Juniper! I discovered something… Oh my Arceus. _Arianna?!_" Arianna smiled at her friend, before embracing her.

"It's been a while, Bianca. How have you been?" Arianna asked.

"I've been good, really just aiding Professor Juniper. What the heck have you been doing these past two years?" Arianna explained once again that she went to Sinnoh. Roxas found this whole situation rather boring. He yawned, feeling tired suddenly. "I should get going. I was told to care for this Eevee. I'm going to head to Driftveil City. I've heard it changed a lot."

"Ohh Arianna! You should check out the PWT, or the Pokémon World Tournament! You'll be great in it!" Bianca suggested.

"I will do that." Bianca hugged Arianna once again, before allowing her to fly away on a giant tree-like Pokémon. Roxas sat on Arianna's hat, watching as the clouds moved by quickly. When they landed, Arianna led Roxas to a hotel. She paid for her stay, and took an elevator to her room.

"I'm sure we'll get to know each other Eevee," Arianna muttered, before drifting off to sleep. Roxas followed her actions, and fell to sleep.

He stood atop of the tower, gazing down on Unova. His long green hair swayed in the wind.

"Things are changing… I can sense it. Ghetsis has something new in mind. Something far greater than before." He ran his hand through the red hair of his partner. "Zoroark… Stay close to me."

"I will, Lord N," The Zoroark muttered, bowing. N smiled, before starting his downward spiral down Dragonspiral Tower. Zoroark looked up for a moment. "It's ridiculous how much trust he puts into his Pokémon. Allowing for trust between Pokémon and trainers? That's stupid. Ghetsis has a better idea for the universe. If I can get to Ghetsis, and tell him my idea, it will be successful, far more than N."

"Are you coming Zoroark?" N asked.

"Call me Xemnas."

**I named my trainer in Pokémon White Arianna, so I thought I would use that name here. I hope that this wasn't a disappointment. I know it was short, but it was sort of an introduction. It completely diverted from the preview I gave before, but I got this idea instead. I will introduce other characters later, such as Reyna (Pokémon Black 2 girl), Riley (Pokémon Black 2 rival), and others. Please review/alert/favorite! **


End file.
